Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 23 : Dragon
Saga Odległej Przyszłości Plik:Ftjnr23.jpg Dragon : Ciostka przylazła...Git.... Noriko : Twoje szczęście Dragon , że Persephone nie ma już na tym świecie, bo bym się bała o Ciebie. Fiona : Noriko? To ty żyjesz kobieto? Noriko : Hm...Żyję , ale nie żyłam. Fiona : ??? Noriko : Porlyusica mnie wskrzesiła. Midnight : Uuu... To jest news. Teraz tak sobie myślę , że w takim wypadku Porlyusica wskrzesza też tych złych. Noriko : Że , nani? Midnight : Wiesz , w dziwny sposób dowiedziałem się , że Zancrow i Hades są wskrzeszeni. Do tego grona dochodzi też Racer... Noriko : Dziwne... Porlyusica nie znosi ludzi... Raczej im nie pomogła. Fiona : Sorrki , że wam przerywam , ale w takim tępie Dragon mnie zabije. Noriko : Oj tam , Dragon CI krzywdy nie zrobi. Dragon : =.= Noriko : O.O Dragon , wróciłeś już? Dragon : Nom. Mest : O co w tym wszystkim biega , tak właściwie? Noriko : Ja bym się tam Dragonem nie przejmowała , tak działają na niego Eirianowie. Mest : Aha... Noriko : O.O Cobra , to ty tu byłeś? Cobra : To żart no nie? Noriko : O tobie to był żart , ale dopiero teraz zauważyłam Bickslowa. Bickslow : Bo dopiero co wszedłem. Dragon : Ups... Fiona : Co? Dragon : Chyba zapomniałem , gdzie schowałem artefakt nr.3. Fiona : To go szukaj... Noriko : Dobra , kończymy z Eirianami i wracamy do gildii , nobo w końcu trzeba rozwiązać zagadkę. Mest : Kurde , będzie problem. Fiona : Dlaczego? Mest : Odbierz wiadomość od Guran... znaczy się Makarova. Fiona : Bez jaj... Mamy problem. Midnight : Wulkan zaraz wybuchnie? Fiona : Nie. Bickslow : Przylecą kosmici? Fiona : Eirianowie to kosmici i już są. Cobra : Wiem ! Gajeel zjadł Mirę? Fiona : Nie... Balam się reaktywuje. Noriko : NANI?!! Fiona : Leo zabierz ztąd... Leo? Mest : Zapomniałaś że on jest w Fatal Alercie? Fiona : No fakt... Midnight : E tam... Z Fatal Alert daliśmy już sobie radę , z Grimoire Heart też...chociaż wtedy nie było Mesta , Kinany i Fiony, z Oracion Seis też... Ale to było jeszcze bez Mesta... Mest : Chcesz po ryju? Midnight : A no tak - Mest był. Fiona : =.= Ty nic nie łapiesz?! Z Fatal Alert dalismysobie ledwo co radę , przecież przez Andre zginęła obecna tu Noriko , z Oracion Seis ja sobie osobiście nie adm rady , w Grimoire Heart wrócił Hades i Zancrow , + jeszcze Kawazu , Yomazu i Bluenote no i to wszystko połączone w jedną siłę. Mest : z Zancrowem może być kłopot... ale nie większy niż z Hadesem i Azumą. Fiona : Ja się bez Mesta nie ruszę... Mest : Dlaczego? Fiona : Jak mnie Zancrow zabije? Mest :Dlaczego miał by Cię zabić... No przecież ty jesteś od niego silniejsza. Noriko : W świecie magii Władcy uważani są za bogów , dlatego Fiona może mieć kłopot. Mest : No fakt... Taranos : Wojna was ominie...Bo będziecie już trupami. Noriko i Fiona : ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!! Midnight : Eh ... Stare dobre czasy... Noriko : To wy tu uzgadniajcie , a ja się zajmę tym Nosem... Znaczy się Taranosem. Fiona : No to... Noriko : (magia : Taniec mieczy) Słychać ogromny chuk. Fiona : Ciszej sięnie dało? Noriko : Wybaczcie... Sprawa skończona. Koniec rozdziału 23 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 24 pt.: '"'Sojusz Rimai" Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku